


Educating Abby

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Series: Watcher!Abby [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie promised answers and Abby won't go anywhere until she gets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating Abby

**Author's Note:**

> NCIS and Highlander are not mine in any way shape or form.

They found a diner nearby and went inside. It was mostly deserted at such an ungodly hour, and they picked a booth in a corner where they wouldn't be overheard. Richie made much of the business of ordering, taking time to peruse the menu, before settling on a burger with fries.

"I always get hungry after…after 2am." Richie said, stopping himself before he said too much. Abby ordered a soda to be polite, and then looked at Richie pointedly. "So what kind of agent are you?" he asked. Abby looked embarrassed.

"I'm not exactly an agent as such... I'm a forensic expert," she confessed.

"Seriously? You don't exactly look the type."

"Yeah? Well, I happen to be one of the most respected forensic scientists in the country. I'm published and everything," she replied defensively.

"Hey, look I'm sorry, it's just you know, scientist, you get a certain image. I didn't mean anything by it, it's just you're more Goth than geek and more of a babe than I'd expect a scientist to be." Richie said, flashing his most winning smile. Even after years of working with DiNozzo, Abby wasn't immune to Richie's charm, and she melted.

The waitress brought their orders, and Richie tucked in greedily.

"So hungry," he said through a mouthful of food, thoroughly breaking any spell he may have put over Abby.

"Stop stalling," Abby said in her most Gibbs-like tone, "You promised me answers, so spill."

Richie stopped eating and looked at her guiltily. Abby folded her arms and glowered at him. After a minute, Richie broke.

"Okay, so I kinda hoped that if I distracted you, you'd forget about that other stuff."

"Are you kidding me? This is huge. I always knew the paranormal existed, and you're living proof. A real live Immortal!" Abby said animatedly.

"Abby! Volume," he hissed.

"Sorry," she whispered and looked around sheepishly

"Nobody can know about me, or this conversation," Richie said, growing serious, "There are people out there, government agencies in particular, who would love to get their hands on someone like me. I need your word that you won't repeat what I share with you."

"How do you know I'll keep my word?" Abbey asked, half teasing.

"You seem like a good person, I'll let your conscience decide for you. Besides, you have no proof, who'd believe you? Now, do I have your promise?"

Abs raised her left hand, crossed her heart with the other and nodded solemnly

"I promise."

Amused by the extravagant gesture, Richie chuckled, then began his explanation.

"Like I said back in the ally, I'm Immortal. But I can be killed."

"Hold on a minute, you can die? But you said immortal; that kinda implies never dying." Abby paused for a moment, then added, "Oh! Is it like vampires? If they get staked they die, otherwise they live forever."

"Something like that, yeah. There's only one way and really I'd rather not share the specifics," Richie replied. When she frowned, he added quickly, "It's for your own safety as much as mine. You understand?"

Abby nodded reluctantly. Richie took the moment to debate just how much he should reveal to the young Goth. _The cute young Goth_, he added mentally.

"So, keep going," she prompted, emphasising her statement with her hands. Richie came to a decision, and continued,

"There's a legend among the people like me that eventually there will only be one left and he or she will have ultimate power."

"Only one left? How?"

"That's what the swords are for," Richie replied. Abby gasped and covered her mouth. "We have to fight each other. Some believe the legend and fight to claim the power, some are addicts who can't get enough of the rush that comes from killing another Immortal, but most try to lead normal lives They only fight when they have to, in self-defence or to stop a really evil Immortal."

"Which are you?" Abby asked nervously.

"Me? I'm the do-gooder type. Can't you tell?" Richie said, half joking.

"It never hurts to check. Besides, the men I find cute usually turn out to be complete scumbags."

"You think I'm cute?" Richie asked with a smile and chuckled good-naturedly. Abby blushed and sipped her soda. "Cool."

"So were you born this way or was it like a spell or something? I mean could I become immortal? How did you know you were immortal? In fact how did you know he was immortal?" The stream of questions cascaded from Abby as she tried to cover her embarrassing admission with chatter.

"Slow down Abby! One question at a time, okay?" Richie said with a laugh, "I was born this way, and no, you can't become an Immortal. Now, what was next?"

"How did you know that you were immortal?"

"I didn't, at first. I met my teacher, who told me what I was," Richie replied, careful not to give too much detail.

"What about the guy in the alley? How did you know he was like you?"

"There's this…feeling, like a bad headache, that we get whenever another Immortal is nearby."

"Feeling?"

"Yeah, it's hard to describe, it's not like any other feeling. It's a pressure, but a tingly, prickly sensation…" Richie trailed off, floundering. "Like I said, it's hard to describe," he finished with a shrug. Abby smiled.

"Do you know how many others there are?" she asked. Richie shook his head.

"I'm not sure anyone knows for certain. I've met dozens though," he replied.

They slipped into silence as Abby tried to think of more questions, and Richie started eating again.

"So, are you from around here?" Abby asked, knowing the question was dumb, but needing to break the silence.

"Nope, just got here. I'm starting at Georgetown next semester. Just my luck, first night in town and I get challenged," Richie grumbled good-naturedly.

"You just got here? Oh you should totally let me show you around. There's much in the way of cool stuff for a young person to do. Oh! I forgot, sorry. I guess you're probably too old for that sort of thing," Abby said. Richie laughed.

"I'm not an old fart! I love clubbing, but I honestly don't think I'll have the time. I'm gonna be working as well as having classes and homework…"

"Yeah, I get that. But you gotta party sometimes, you know? So have you got a job lined up?"

"Yeah, this guy I'm going to be staying with has set me up with something. I'm not sure exactly what, but he said it would involve computers."

"Is that what you're studying?" Abby asked, her interest showing in her eyes. Richie nodded. "Then I can help you out! Computers are completely my thing. Here, let me give you my number, and if you ever need any help with anything, call me," she added, grabbing a pen from her purse and writing it on a napkin.

"How about a date?" Richie asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You move fast, you've only just arrived and we've only just met. Besides, I thought you wouldn't have any spare time?" Abby said, smirking. _He's as bad as Tony,_ she added mentally.

"Hey, for you I could make time."

"Yeesh. Does that cornball line ever work?"

"Heh, you'd be surprised," Richie said with a chuckle. Abby stood and passed the napkin to Richie.

"For help with homework. Okay?"

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Abby Sciuto. I hope we'll meet again."

"You too Richie Ryan. Bye!" Abby said and walked out of the diner.

"I think I'm gonna like DC," Richie said to himself with a smile, before devouring the rest of his meal.


End file.
